muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 32 (2001)
Sesame Street Season 32 aired from January 1 to March 30, 2001. Episodes 3916 - 3980 (65 episodes) * Episode 3927 -- Cousin Bear is afraid of monsters * Episode 3949 -- Baby Bear's cousin, Cousin Bear, visits Sesame Street and discovers that monsters aren't so scary after all. * Episode 3954 -- Ernie's Instant Poetry Service * Episode 3956 -- Big Bird and Baby Bear end up playing together * Episode 3957 -- Zoe's Zoemobile delivery service * Episode 3958 -- Miles's video project * Episode 3959 -- Oscar's trash sale * Episode 3960 -- Linda's birthday * Episode 3961 -- Everybody starts their own bands * Episode 3962 -- Elmo makes a collage using items from all of his friends * Episode 3963 -- Rosita becomes a Grouchketeer * Episode 3972 -- Mumford makes the letter S disappear * Episode 3976 -- Hurricane, pt. 1: Preparing for the hurricane * Episode 3977 -- Hurricane, pt. 2: Big Bird finds his nest destroyed * Episode 3978 -- Hurricane, pt. 3: Memories of Big Bird's nest * Episode 3979 -- Hurricane, pt. 4: Building a new nest * Episode 3980 -- Hurricane, pt. 5: The final twig Notes * The "hurricane" episodes (3976-3980) were rerun on October 4-8, 2004 (after Hurricane Charley) and September 12-16, 2005 (after Hurricane Katrina). The reruns began with an introduction by Gordon, and were structured slightly differently. * The street scenes from the "hurricane" episodes were edited together and released on DVD under the title Friends to the Rescue. * After this season, Jim Henson is no longer credited as a Muppet performer. * This is also the final season to be presented under the original format after 32 years. For the next season, the show gained a new "structured," predictable format, introducing new regular segments such as "The Letter of the Day", "The Number of the Day", "The Spanish Word of the Day", and "Journey to Ernie", plus the return of "Elmo's World", "Monster Clubhouse", and "Hero Guy". ("Elmo's World" had been in every episode since 1998; "Monster Clubhouse" and "Hero Guy" were introduced in Season 32 and alternated with each episode.) * Guest stars that season included Evelyn Glennie. Season 32 Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Co-Executive Producer: Arlene Sherman * Producers: Melissa Dino, Carol-Lynn Parente * Directed by: Emily Squires * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Writers: Molly Boylan, Sara Compton, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Ian Ellis James, Emily Perl Kingsley, David Korr, Sonia Manzano, Joey Mazzarino, Adam Rudman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Josh Selig, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Belinda Ward, John Weidman, Mo Willems * Elmo's World Head Writer: Judy Freudberg * Talent Producer: Danette De Sena * Associate Producer: Tim Carter * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelly * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Ted May * Production Stage Manager: Frieda Lipp * Stage Manager: Chris Kelly * Curriculum Director: Cher Jung * Production Coordinator: Heather L. Dick * Post Production Coordinaor: Conrad Ford * Technical Director: Daniel Stewart * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla-Bandini Lory * Video: Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O' Donnell, Jerry Cancel * Videotape Editors: John R. Tierney, Selbern Narby, Lesley Wahl * Make-up: Joe Cuervo * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo * Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan * Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Ric Rogers, Steve Ruggiero * Tape: Ernie Albrition * Production Accountant: Stephanie Longardo * Vice President of Education & Research: Joel Schneider, Ph.D. * Vice President of Sesame Street Research Team: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Post Production by National Video Center Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York 32